


Mephisto Waltz

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Hades embarks on a journey to redeem himself.





	Mephisto Waltz

Mephisto Waltz

On my way out of the camp, a small boy hesitantly walks up to me, and although he doesn’t exactly block my path, I come to a halt, allowing him his brief moment of glory. The expression on his face tells me that he feels intimidated and yet, he stands his ground. He has a lot of his father in him. “Speak,” I tell him. Although I feel weary to the bone, I can’t find it in my heart to deny him - I have grown weak during these last few hours. 

“Is it true?” Helius says in an uncertain voice. 

I don’t blame him for feeling the way he does; the stories he heard about me must scare him. “Is what true?” I will allow him to speak his mind and then I will be on my way. This world no longer has any place for me in it and I must move on.

“Are you family? Are you my grandfather’s brother?”

Helius, although acting still rather nervous, manages to raise his gaze and looks at me. I am impressed. Not many would willingly face Hades, Lord of the Underworld. “Yes, I am.” The observation, although true, also strikes me as odd. I discarded the idea of having a family a long time ago. There was a time when I stopped thinking of Zeus and Poseidon as caring family members. 

“Then why are you leaving the camp? Shouldn’t you stay with us instead?”

How blissfully naive the young are! Was I ever like that? No, my situation was completely different. “I am leaving because my place is not here anymore – it never has been.”

“So where are you going then?”

Helius doesn’t ask easy questions. In that aspect, he reminds me of Zeus. A bitter pain awakes in my heart – I am amazed that I still have one… That I can still feel such ache. I thought my heart dead for a long time. “I do not know yet where I am going… But once I get there, I will.”

“What kind of answer is that?”

Helius has a displeased expression on his face, and he once more reminds me of a pouting Zeus. “It is the only answer I can give you.” Helius frowns, abruptly turns around, and runs back toward the camp. I am grateful that he gave up so easily, for I am not in the mood for discussion. I feel strangely weak and can’t help but wonder if I am mortal now. My powers have greatly diminished and I highly doubt that I am still capable of any of my old tricks. 

Gathering my black cloak around me, I continue my way out of the camp, but suddenly someone screams my name, and hearing it, causes me to stop again. Turning around, I find that Helius has returned, but this time he brought reinforcements; I am surprised that Perseus agreed to accompany him. 

“Hades, wait!”

I cock my head in surprise upon seeing Agenor running towards me as well. I stand my ground, as I always do, and await their arrival. Perseus reaches me first, promptly followed by Helius. Agenor catches up as well, but remains as a respectful distance. 

“What do you want, Perseus? Everything that needed to be said has been said.” I doubt Perseus will ever forgive me for Zeus’ death. My brother had pulled me behind him so I wouldn’t get injured and had absorbed Kronos’ blast himself. Deflecting that attack had weakened Zeus to such a degree that death had become inevitable. I instantly knew he was beyond healing; I will never be able to trick death again. 

“You don’t have to leave… not on my account,” Perseus says.

But the grim expression in his eyes tells a different story. “I can’t stay—we both know that… And we know why.” I don’t blame Perseus for that. Had I been in his place, I would feel the same way. Maybe the situation would have been different had Zeus survived. Maybe then they would have accepted me as a part of their lives, but it’s too late for that now. Zeus is dead and I know that I am to blame for that. I am no longer blind. 

“I agree with Perseus,” Agenor says hesitantly, almost like he feels unworthy of adding to this conversation. “You helped defeat Kronos -- in the end.”

I shake my head though. I know that one good deed doesn’t outweigh the many crimes which I committed in the past. “I cannot stay.”

“Please? You’re family and I would like to get to you…”

I must admit that Helius is courageous; maybe more than is good for him and I briefly entertain the thought of scaring him off, but I am not like that anymore. “I regret disappointing you, young Helius, but you will have to let me go.” Perseus gives me sharp look, which I fail to interpret. It might be relief, but it could also be disappointment. “I wish you well… May you live long and may your life be a happy one.” It sounds final and that’s exactly the way I intended it. 

“You really are welcome,” Perseus repeats. “You don’t have to leave. You can stay…”

I do believe that he wouldn’t turn me away – he might even be able to tolerate my presence, but that is not the kind of life I want to lead – even though it’s more than I am entitled to. “This is farewell, Perseus…” I turn around, walk away from them, and do my hardest to ignore the fact that my heart grows heavier with each step I take.

~~~

I lost count of the hours I have been walking. Maybe day changed into night and into day again – I don’t know—neither do I care. I have nothing left to live for and it is not the first time I wonder why I was allowed to live when Zeus had to die. I am the one who truly deserved to die, and yet, Zeus sacrificed himself for me – how I wished he hadn’t! 

Eventually, I become aware of the growing cold that seeps into my old and weary bones. I have felt tired before, but nothing like this. In the past, my powers sustained me, fed me whenever fatigue was upon me, but that has changed. The minute powers that still linger in this exhausted body can do little in order to sustain in. 

In a way, I welcome the fact that I am mortal now, for it means death will come quickly. I might be able to stay alive for a few more years, but in the end, death will claim me, and in doing so it will finally right a wrong that should never have been permitted to come into existence. I should have died-not Zeus, never Zeus!

Feeling exhausted, I come to a halt and force myself to take in my surroundings. I ended up in the middle of a forest, and the sun which warmed me only moments ago, is weakening. Night will soon be upon me and I feel lost—utterly lost.

“You look tired, old father… and hungry…”

I blink at hearing a female voice from rather close. Looking to my right, I make out a fire, and sitting next to it, stirring in some pot, is a young woman. My first impulse is to turn around and leave, but for some reason I do the opposite. My feet carry me toward the camp fire, but it is not a conscious decision – it is instinct. 

“Sit down and share my meal with me. It isn’t much, but I gladly share the little I have.”

Mesmerized, I look at her – like she is the first human I have ever seen. I feel light-headed – not quite myself – and suddenly, my knees give out beneath me. I stumble, and would have fallen if she hadn’t moved even quicker. She gets to her feet, wraps an arm around me, and helps me to sit down in a dignified manner. 

“You need to eat and rest, old father…” She maneuvers me closer to the fire and removes a blanket from a saddle bag. “You feel cold to the touch…” 

I rest my back against the trunk of a tree and allow her to cover me with the blanket. I must be weaker than I thought for I cannot even think of stopping her. 

“Are you comfortable?”

She hovers in front of me and her expression is one of great concern. How odd that a human would worry about me. But then again, she doesn’t know my identity. I doubt she would act in this way if she knew I was Hades. “Comfortable enough,” I manage in the end, feeling rather speechless. 

“Good,” she says rather pleased. “I might not have much to share, but I would hate to think that I didn’t extend my hospitality in a proper way.” She moves closer to the fire, stirs the content of the pot, and spoons some of it into a wooden bowl. “Hospitality is important to me. The Gods must have guided you to my fire for a reason.”

The Gods… I want to laugh at her, but restrain myself. I don’t want her to think me mad, or even worse, ungrateful. “The Gods are no more… They are dead… Gone…”

“Maybe… Maybe not…” She moves closer to me and reaches beneath the blanket she covered me with, taking my right hand into hers. “You need to eat… You look rather famished… Actually, you don’t look well at all.”

I accept her offer; Zeus’ death taught me a valuable lesson and the only thing left for me to do is to honor his memory – show him that his sacrifice wasn’t in vain. She guides my fingers around the bowl and then retreats, allowing me the dignity of feeding myself independently. I seldom ate the foods of humans. When I was younger, and curious, I tried some occasionally, but I never needed to eat in order to stay alive.

This time however, everything is different. My mortal body needs nourishment and I sip from the hot soup, which warms me from the inside. I need to take care of my needs if I want to continue living, but then again, do I want to live at all? But Zeus died for me – I cannot ignore the fact that he wanted me to survive. “Thank you,” I say eventually, and direct my gaze toward her. 

“You’re welcome, old father,” she says and smiles happily. “The soup isn’t much, but it will fill your stomach and keep you warm.”

Looking at her, the radiant blue of her eyes strikes me in particular. I never paid humans much attention before, but I need to start doing so now. She looks young to me, almost still a girl; but she won’t remain just a girl much longer. 

Suddenly I lose my hold on the bowl and it falls onto my lap. I fight to keep my eyes open, but this horrible fatigue makes that impossible. I need to rest; I need to sleep – that is what the humans call it. My body needs rest and I can’t fight it much longer.

“You should sleep,” she says and removes the bowl from my lap. “The fire will keep us warm and safe. You can close your eyes and sleep.”

Her assurance lures me into sleep. In the past, I would never have let my guard down like this – but then again, everything has changed – and so I fall asleep for the first time in my long life.

~~~

My dreams are most peculiar – and the fact that I realize I am actually dreaming is the oddest thing of them all. It is like seeing myself through the eyes of the child that I once was. Zeus, Poseidon, and I never had a real childhood – we were Gods… Things were different for us. We had to deal with our father and we had to do so quickly and effectively. Challenging and imprisoning Kronos had been teamwork and it had been the one and only time we had ever worked together – the three of us. 

We had been at a crossroads back then. Had Zeus not banished me to the Underworld, everything might have developed differently. But Zeus had been blinded by success and had become hungry for power in his own right. I never stepped up to him – I lacked the power to do so, for the truth is that Zeus always was the strongest out of the three of us. 

The love which I had felt for Zeus had turned into hatred the moment I had realized he had tricked me. I never saw the betrayal coming. I had fought at his side and had never had any thoughts of opposing him. Therefore his betrayal hit me so hard that it turned my heart into ice. I hated him with a passion, but in reality, and I have always known this, all I wanted was for him to love me. 

“Are you having a nightmare? Maybe you should wake up, my friend.”

It is the girl’s voice again and it is calling me closer to the surface. Waking up slowly, I blink when the sun’s rays reach for me. The sun… my brother’s domain. I ruled the night. 

“Maybe you should drink something… It’s water… I can’t offer you anything more.”

Focusing my gaze upon her, I find her close again. She is offering me the bowl, which she filled with water.

“You feel a bit feverish… I do hope you’re not growing ill.”

Why is she taking care of me? I am a stranger to her, and not a particularly attractive one at that. I cannot possibly make a reliable impression on her; I must look scruffy and untrustworthy. 

“Drink now and don’t try to speak…”

She places the bowl at my lips and I drink from the cool water, which revives my senses. While emptying the bowl, I study her, and once more notice the bright blue irises. Long, black hair falls down her back and her pale complexion makes her look remarkably frail, but my instincts tell me not to underestimate her. She isn’t frail – she has the body of a warrior, with all female curves in the right places. Even a soul as old as mine notices something like that. I was young once… I loved…

An old pain, almost forgotten and well-hidden for centuries, fights itself a way into my heart and I remember my Persephone, the only person I ever loved. I loved her dearly, and although the feeling was mutual, she never grew used to living in the Underworld. In the end, I had to let her go. Had I forced her to stay with me, she would have withered away, and I didn’t want to cause her death – not hers. 

“Maybe you should go back to sleep. We’re safe at the moment. I checked our surroundings and we are alone. No threats in sight.”

What threats is she talking about? And if we happen upon some vile demons, which have been released from Tartarus, would I be able to protect us? Being honest with myself I have to admit that I am rather defenseless. Maybe if I still had my weapon I would have been able to keep us safe, but it is lost to me, as Perseus used it to form the Spear of Trium. 

“I sighted Harpies earlier, but managed to conceal us from their eyes. They flew away and hopefully they won’t be back. The world has gone mad indeed.”

Harpies… I can still fight off some harpies, or can’t I? There’s no use in lying to myself… I can’t. They would rip me apart – me, Hades! 

“Close your eyes, old man, and sleep… I will watch over you – I will stand guard.”

“You do not need to do this… You should not do this… I do not deserve such kindness…” I caused my brothers‘ demise; Poseidon and Zeus both died because of my weakness. Her smile takes me aback; it is gentle and reassuring.

“Don’t fight it… Your sleep will be blessed and you need to rest… Close your eyes, and sleep…”

It is most odd, but I cannot resist her. My eyes close and I drift off into the strange world of dreams.

~~~

Opening my eyes, I find darkness has descended upon me. The sun is gone, but the camp’s fire warms me. The thick blanket still covers me, and a look to my right tells me that my mysterious host is nearby as well. She is skinning a rabbit and then moves it onto a branch, which she then positions above the fire.

“Dinner,” she announces. “It isn’t much, but combined with the fruits which I found, it should make a decent meal.”

I shift against the tree and study her. “Who are you? Why are you doing this?” Especially that last question has been on my mind. “Why help a stranger?”

“These may be harsh times,” she starts, while keeping a close eye on our dinner. “But that doesn’t mean we have to discard traditions which we have honored for centuries. Hospitality is one of them. You are an old man and in need of help. I am young and able – why should I not offer you shelter and food?”

Everything she says makes perfect sense, but I doubt she would be so hospitable if she knew who she was helping. In the end, all I can do, is accept the situation I am in. Everything else would appear ungrateful. “Thank you…” At hearing that, she smiles at me. 

“You’re welcome, old father. The young should honor the old… They’re supposed to be wise…”

She winks at me, which surprises me. I didn’t expect her to react in that way. “You are right… We are supposed to be wise, but you will not hear me say that it is indeed the case.”

“You have a good sense of humor…” She moves the rabbit about and hums softly. 

“What is your name? What should I call you?” Considering the fact that she has offered me a place at her fire, I find it only proper to inquire about her name.

“I am Makaria,” she replies. “At least that is what people call me. I’ve never known my family… The elders in my village told me that my parents died during a storm.”

“I am sorry to hear that…” And much to my surprise, it is the truth. How can I feel compassion again after so many centuries of nurturing the ice in my heart? 

“My foster parents treated me well,” she explains. “I never wanted for anything. They taught me to read and write, to ride a horse and wield a sword. I have been blessed in many ways.”

She peeks at me and offers me another smile, which makes me wonder if all humans are this complicated. “Where is your horse then?”

“Unfortunately a chimera grabbed him and ate part of him. He was a good horse and the loss saddens me.”

“You won’t make any speed on foot then… Where are you headed?” Why am I this curious? Her journey is of no interest to me, and yet, she intrigues me!

“As long as my legs will carry me, I will continue. Argos is only a few days journey away and I plan on reaching it within the week. The ruined city needs all the help it can get in order to be rebuilt.”

She is heading for Argos then; had I accepted Perseus’ offer I would have travelled there too. Now it is my intention to put as much distance as possible between me and that city. 

“But I might not need to walk the distance,” she says as checks on the rabbit. “For I have a plan; I intend to make good use of the Pegasus which I sighted nearby. I know of a way to lure them into cooperation.”

“Good luck,” escapes me. “They will fight you every step of the way.” Too late do I realize that I unwillingly revealed something that should have remained private. “So I have been told.”

She merely smiles at me. “An old man like you probably ran into some Pegasus during his long life…”

“Stop calling me that!” Yes, I am old, but she does not need to constantly remind me of that!

“I don’t mean any disrespect,” she whispers, “I hold old age in high regard.”   
A strangely wicked expression appears in her eyes and it promptly puts me on alert. 

“Since you have not given me a name yet, I don’t know what else to call you.”

Why do I feel like I have been masterly outsmarted? I do not want to tell her who I am, but then again, I can’t continue to run away from myself – or the things I did. 

“Will you tell me your name? Or do you prefer for me to call you old man?”

Yes, she is cunning – a worthy adversary in this verbal sparring match. The question however remains, do I tell her the truth or do I lie to her? “I am Hades,” I admit eventually. She has been kind to me and I do not want to repay her with lies. I study her, wondering what her response will be like. I would not condemn her for turning me away from her fire.

“Hades…” Her voice is nothing but a whisper. “You managed to surprise me, old man.”

She still possesses the audacity to call me that! “Now that you know my name you can stop calling me that.” She chuckles, obviously amused and not in the least intimidated. Her reaction stuns me.

“The Lord of the Underworld graces my fire…”

“That is in the past,” I tell her. “I no longer rule the Underworld – nor am I still a god. The last battle drained me of my powers. I am nothing but a man now.”

“A wise man, that is – hopefully,” she adds thoughtfully. “Is it true that the great god Zeus died in that battle? I have heard rumors, but I reckon you know best what happened.”

My emotions make it hard for me to breathe, and the fact that I feel so deeply stuns me. “Zeus died…” I confirm. The last thing I want is to dwell upon his demise, but now that she reminded me of that fight, my memories flood me. “He died… He should have lived though… I should have died… I do not deserve to live. I made too many mistakes in the past.” Did I really say that? I had not wanted to confide in her like that. 

“Everything happens for a reason, and yes, I truly believe so. Zeus was meant to die; you were meant to live. His work here was done… Maybe yours is about to begin?”

Her comment puzzles me and I stare at her in surprise. “You do not know what you are talking about.”

“Because I am human and you a former god who is also human now? Why would your judgment be better than mine?”

She made another valid point, but as I feel cornered, I must reply, “As you said yourself, I *am* a former god and much older than you. I have seen things… done things you could never imagine.”

“Maybe,” she replies noncommittally. “But does it matter? You are here now, old father, warming your hands at my fire, and my blanket covers you. You eat my soup and you share my company. I reckon that makes us equals at best.”

Her quick reply causes me to grin. “Are you always this obnoxious?”

She nods. “It’s my most charming character treat, Hades.”

Hearing her speak my name makes me feel odd. I expected her to turn me away, but she didn’t. Instead, she continues to exchange careless banter with me. “You amaze me…”

“Because I did not fall onto my knees in fright? Because I am not begging for mercy?”

I nod. “Something like that.”

“When I look at you, I see an old man who has grown tired of the world. I do not see anything that causes me to turn away in fear or disgust. I see someone who has lost faith in himself and who questions the very reason of his existence. I realize that you do not value my opinion, old man, but I will give it to you nonetheless. You are here for a reason; whatever that may be. Your former life has ended and a new one has begun. Do you not owe it to your brother to find out why you are still alive?”

My gaze hardens. “My brother should never have sacrificed himself for me. It was a mistake which cost him his life.”

“Maybe he knew that you still had work to do on earth. Maybe he wanted to give you your chance to complete it?”

Why am I discussing this with a stranger? What has happened to me that I feel the need to explain myself to her? “You are wrong.” That is the last thing I will say about it. Giving her a defying glare, she merely grins at me and then removes the rabbit from the fire.

“Dinner’s ready… I hope you are hungry!”

~~~

I watch her during the night. Although I fall asleep now and then, I always wake up again, and when I do, she is looking at me. I see no judgment in her eyes, and if I were asked to label the emotion in them, I would call it curious. 

“Are you really mortal?” she asks eventually. 

“I believe so… I did not hold back when I joined Zeus in battle. When we struck at Kronos, we aimed our united powers at him.”

“It must be… strange for you – the idea of being mortal… Does the fact that you can die so easily scare you? You have lived for so long…”

“No, it does not. If anything, I long for the oblivion that death brings. I never thought I would, but after realizing my misdeeds in the past, I feel death should come quickly for me, as I deserve to fade. All living things should forget me – should forget I ever existed. I am a disgrace.”

“You do love to wallow in self-pity, do you not?”

Her blunt remark fuels a spark of my old rage. How dare she accuse me of such a thing? “I merely speak the truth.”

“What you believe to be the truth – it might not be so after all.”

I never excelled at these philosophical discussions – that was Poseidon’s métier. Not mine – never mine. 

“Now what, Hades? Do you know where you are headed? Do you even care?”

“I do not. I hope death will come quickly… I will not take my own life, but I have no desire to unnecessarily prolong this existence.” She shakes her head and looks at me disapprovingly. 

“I always took you for a fighter, Hades… I did not think you would quit so easily.”

“You know nothing about me!” Fed up after all, I throw off the blanket and get to my feet. The rest helped and I feel stronger – much to my dismay. I turn my back on her and start walking away from her camp.

“If you go that way you will end up in the marches. Trust me, drowning like that, fighting for each breath and feeling the greedy heavy arms of the quicksand pull you under, is no nice way to die.”

Involuntarily I stop. “Marches?” I must admit to being utterly lost and she is right; a death like that does not appeal to me. I prefer a sharp blade to end my life with one stroke.

“Yes…”

Maybe I should change the direction I am going in. I move to the left and take a couple of steps toward the forest. I halt again when I hear her sigh. “What?” I cannot stop myself and turn to face her.

“Keep heading that way and you will walk right into the fiery breath of the chimera. There is not much honor in being killed by your own creature, is there?”

Her calm, supposedly, superior attitude vexes me and I give her the hardest glare I am capable of. She doesn’t even flinch though, and a moment later, the grin is back. 

“Actually, none of the roads are safe… You do not really stand a chance. What experience do you have in fighting the demons from Tartarus without using your powers, old father?”

She is beginning to seriously irritate me, but since my powers have left me, I cannot do much about it. “What do you propose then?”

She rises from the grass, straightens out her clothes, and wipes back her hair with a flick of her wrist. “We should travel together. We could keep an eye on each other. What you lack in actual fighting experience you make up for in skill. You can outsmart the enemy, allowing me to strike the final blow – if we run into some beasts, that is.” 

As if in order to emphasize her words, she removes her sword from its sheath. Even from where I am standing, I can tell that a master blacksmith crafted that sword. I consider her words, though my first thought is to dismiss her offer. “I am not opposed to traveling together, but I have no desire to return to Argos.”

“That is a pity. The city could greatly benefit from your wisdom and knowledge, after all, you ruled the Underworld. You could advise them on how to improve Argos’ defenses and housing. They could do with someone of your experience.”

I cannot believe that she is actually trying to change my mind! Her forwardness is uncanny. I never believed anyone would have the courage to stand up to me and to talk to me in such a manner! 

“You are silent… Does that mean you concur, Hades?”

How dare she interpret my astonishment for agreement? “I do not!”

“Would Zeus want you to run? Or would he stop you and make you face your destiny? Your family? You do have one… I do not… You are blessed with kin… I would give my soul to have a family…”

Her words cause the storm that has been building inside me to subdue. I know what Zeus would want me to do, but am I brave enough to face my past? “I must think about this.” 

“Take your time… I need to secure our transportation at any rate… The sun is setting and the Pegasus will seek out a nearby well to drink their share… Keep the fire burning, will you? It keeps out the animals… I will be back shortly – and hopefully with transportation.”

She vanishes in-between the bushes and trees, and a moment later, I am alone. A blessed silence descends onto me as I sit down close to the fire. Do I really want to return to Argos? Do I? 

~~~

“Damn creature! Too damn stubborn for your own good! Now behave!”

Hearing her voice draws me from my musings, and when I look up, I find she was successful in her undertaking to secure transportation. She caught a fine stallion – a white-winged Pegasus – and to my surprise, he follows her willingly. She isn’t using a rope to make him comply. 

“I already told you – all I want from you is to take us to Argos. Nothing more,” she says, addressing the Pegasus, which cocks his head to give her an inquisitive look.

I find it hard to believe that she has been successful. The Pegasus are proud animals who hardly ever show themselves to mortals, let alone, allow them to dominate them. “What did you promise him in order to make him obedient?” At hearing my voice, the stallion directs his gaze upon on me and his nostrils flare, as he undoubtedly realizes my identity. 

“Nothing really…” She walks up to the fire, extinguishes it, and collects her saddle bags. “We should make good use of his willingness to carry us. We should leave now and travel until night comes upon us.”

“I greatly doubt that he will agree to carry me… You should continue without me.” 

“Forget about it. He agreed to carry you, as long as you behave yourself!” She places the saddle bags across the stallion’s back. “You are not backing out now. Get to your feet.”

Her forwardness continues to stun me. No one ever dared to talk to me like that – no one! I feel rather certain though that the Pegasus will refuse me, so I give into her. I walk toward the Pegasus, and I expect him to move away, but he stands his ground and defiantly stares at me. His expression reminds me of my companion’s. 

“We should leave now…” 

She obviously said so to make me hurry up. I am still not sure the Pegasus will accept me and I remain at a distance from the stallion. Makaria however doesn’t tardy and jumps onto the Pegasus’ back, who allows it. She extends her hand towards me and gives me an expectant look. I draw in a deep breath, and can hardly believe that I am actually going along with this. I curl my fingers around hers and she pulls me behind her onto the stallion’s back. The Pegasus protests briefly, but then settles down. They aren’t used to carrying riders, and certainly not two of them at the same time.

“Hold on, old father,” she says as she looks over her shoulder. “We are going to fly!”

I am about to tell her that I am familiar with the sensation, but hold my tongue. The Pegasus starts to run, and eventually takes to the air. I have never flown in this manner before and must admit that it feels different from the way I used to transport myself in the past. Makaria chuckles when the Pegasus climbs even higher, and much to my surprise, I find myself smiling along.

~~~

“Let us rest for a while…”

Like her, I noticed that the Pegasus has been slowing down and her suggestion to rest will give the stallion an opportunity to catch his breath. “That might be a wise decision.”

“Take us back to the earth, my friend,” she whispers into the stallion’s ear. The Pegasus complies and lands near a cave, which will make a good shelter during the night. “Thank you, my friend. I will not forget your kindness.” She slides down the stallion’s back and I follow her lead. “I hope we can continue our journey at first light,” she adds, at which the stallion nods. 

The Pegasus then moves away from us until he vanishes between the trees. Turning towards me, she says, “We should make fire and eat. I do not know about you, but I am hungry.” Carrying her saddle bags with her, she moves into the cave.

Enjoying my brief moment of solitude, I look about and realize we covered a great distance today. If we continue in this fashion, we should arrive at Argos tomorrow. I am still not sure how I feel about facing Perseus. 

“Are you joining me? And if you are, would you get a fire started? I have bread, but I want to search for fruits as well. A mere slice of bread won’t fill our stomachs for long.” Suddenly she stands next to me and gives me an inquisitive look. 

“Nothing is amiss,” I tell her, hoping I correctly interpret her expression. “No need to give me that look.” She continues to surprise me when she grins.

“I am not worried, Hades. I am certain you will do the right thing when the time comes. I will be back shortly… Hopefully with food.”

“I will start a fire,” I tell her, craving a few more moments of solitude and by giving in, I reckon she will leave. She cocks her head, nods at me as if she were reading my mind, and vanishes between the shrubberies. For one moment, I thought she was reading my mind, but that is nonsense. A mere mortal can’t read thoughts.

~~~

“Victory!” she announces upon her return. “I found all sorts of fruits! Apples, pears, prunes, and cherries! I also happened upon a farm, not so far away from here and I traded some of the fruits for cheese! We will go to sleep with full stomachs tonight!” She enters the cave and puts her riches onto the blanket next to me. “And you managed to build a fire! I am impressed!”

I raise my right eyebrow and glare at her. “I am thousands of years old and you actually thought me incapable of getting a fire started?” I feel offended. 

“Do not get me wrong, old father, but you have relied on your magic your entire life. Now that you are without it, you need to remember the basics. I wasn’t sure you ever learned them!” She sits down next to me and smiles at me. “I meant it as a compliment.”

I mutter beneath my breath about her being too cocky for her own good, but either she doesn’t catch on, or she ignores my comment. My stomach starts to growl, and feeling a bit surprised, I wonder about the sensation. 

“You are hungry!” She reaches for the bread, pulls off a chunk, and offers it to me, along with some cheese. “Get started on that. We will have the fruits for dessert.” 

I hesitant to accept, but then take hold of the food as it is obvious that I need to eat. While munching on the bread and cheese, I observe her closely. There is something I want to ask her – it has been on my mind for hours now. “How did you persuade the Pegasus to carry us?”

“Ah that… must be my charm,” she replies and winks at me.

“That is not much of an answer,” I lecture her. 

“It is all you will get,” she says friskily. 

I somehow knew she was going to say that, and for one moment, I wish I still possessed my powers. Then I could make her tell me. I dislike the aura of secrets that surround her. Maybe she reminds me a bit too much of the way I was in the past. 

“You are no longer averse to traveling to Argos then? I would like to help rebuild the city. It never recovered from the attack of the Kraken, you know.”

“Which I released on the city…” Is that the reason why she brought up the city? To remind me of my crimes? She shakes her head though and gives me another deceptively sweet smile.

“No, old father. I do not blame you for that… You had a role to play in that drama and so you did.”

“That is an answer Zeus might have given me,” I remark and it is the truth. In some ways, she reminds me of my brother. 

“Did you ever wonder what happened to the gods after they perished?”

The question she asks me is one I do not dare contemplate and she realizes it. I once told Zeus that I was scared… And thinking about this matter frightens me once more.

“Do you really think they faded into nothingness?”

She is going to make me discuss it. I could get up and leave the cave, but I have never been a coward, at least, I used to think so. “What else can there be? Zeus turned to dust…” So did Poseidon… “They are gone…”

“You have fond memories of Poseidon…Even though you do not dare to admit to having them. You loved your brother once.”

I look at her sharply. As far as I know Poseidon’s demise has not been disclosed to the humans or did Agenor feel his father’s passing? 

“Humans have souls… After they die, they travel to the Underworld to spend eternity there. Charon ferried them there… Why do you think Gods are less than humans in that aspect? Why shouldn’t they possess a soul as well?”

Her words alarm me for several reasons. For once, she reminds me that I have forsaken my duty; I no longer take care of the dead. What happens to their souls now? Are they doomed to wander between the worlds for eternity? And secondly, supposing we Gods do possess souls, where did Zeus’ and Poseidon’s go? And is there a way to contact them? 

“For what it is worth, I think you possess a soul, Hades… Your existence won’t end when you perish – you will move on, like us humans.”

I hear her words, but I am too pre-occupied to respond. What *does* happen to the souls of the dead now they can no longer travel to the Underworld? I do not know what happened to Charon, but I doubt he voluntarily continues to ferry the souls of the dead to my former realm. There is not much left of the Underworld to begin with!

“You appear worried… Is it something I said?” She leans in closer and frowns.

“I wondered what happens to the dead… Charon no longer ferries the souls to the Underworld… Are their souls damned to roam between the worlds forever?” I didn’t intend to speak my thoughts, but I have grown used to her presence and in a way, I even started to trust her.

“Well, I haven’t heard or seen any souls scream out in distress or make their anguish known. I reckon they are taken care of.”

Actually, she is right. A large number of soldiers died fighting Kronos and their souls should be in uproar had no one intervened. But who could have done that? There aren’t many Gods left, and the ones that survived, like me, are without their powers. 

“You should eat more. You will need your energy once we arrive at Argos. Much work awaits us!” She reaches for another slice of bread and continues to eat. “Have some wine… I got some from the farmer.” She uncovers the bottle, removes the cork, and drinks from it. She then offers it to me and nods encouragingly. “Go ahead! It tastes good.”

I never had any wine before and am not sure I should start now… One sip should do no damage though. 

~~~

“Wake up, old father… It is time to leave this place…”

I frown at hearing her voice. I open my eyes, blink, and wonder why I slept that deeply. Ah yes, I had wine… I obviously drank too much.

“You are not used to wine, Hades… That is why it affects you this much. You will get better at stomaching it though.”

I push myself to my feet and bite down the snarl I intended to release upon her. I had too much wine – I can only blame myself for my current state!

“Our transportation is growing impatient… We had better move on.”

A look to the right tells me that the Pegasus is back, and yes, he seems restless.

“Hopefully we will reach Argos before the night falls…” she mutters as she climbs onto the stallion’s back. 

She extends her arm and reaches for me. I take hold of her hand and slide into place behind her. The Pegasus doesn’t react to my presence and seems comfortable carrying us. “I am dying to know why he is obeying you,” I whisper into her ear, at which she turns her head toward me.

“Who says he obeys me? Do you really think I can force him to do anything against his will? He carries us because he wants to do so.”

In my heart, I know that must be the truth; I never heard of a Pegasus before which voluntarily carries mortal riders.

“I hope you are ready because we are leaving! Hold on tight, old man!”

I am about to tell her to stop calling me that, but then realize it would be in vain. I can’t seem to break her of that particular habit. The Pegasus starts to run so it can take to the air, and in a reflex, I wrap my arms around her waist as I have no desire to take a fall. Makaria laughs wildly the moment the Pegasus’ hooves lose contact with the earth, and again I wonder about this strange mortal who is in the process of upending my entire life.

~~~

“Part of the city is still in ruins as you can see,” Makaria remark when the Pegasus flies above the city. “They managed to rebuild part of their harbor, but it will be long before the traders will be back. In the meantime, the people try to survive the best way they can.”

I am to blame for their predicament, but back then, hatred and envy had blinded me. I had wanted to get even with Zeus and had never considered the mortals who had gotten caught up in our fight. “At least the Kraken is dead…” Perseus used Medusa’s head in order to destroy it.

“One small thing to be grateful for, yes… But there are more monsters around than the Kraken. A large number of Makhai survived your father’s destruction and still roam the lands. They kill anyone on their path.”

I never was particularly fond of the Makhai, but they were excellent watchdogs. “I cannot destroy them… Not without my powers.”

“I do know that…” 

Beneath us, a crowd forms and the people point at us. “We are drawing attention,” I point out to her.

“Just as I had planned. These people need hope, Hades… Without hope there is nothing. Seeing the Pegasus will remind them that there are also benevolent creatures in this world. Seeing it will remind them that a better future awaits them.”

Her insight surprises me, and in a way, it makes me feel humble. Maybe it is fitting that a mortal like her should remind me of the way of things. “They will want answers from you…” And I wish them luck getting them, because I know that she won’t give them up easily.

“They can try,” she replies, confirming my thoughts. Leaning in closer, she whispers into the stallion’s right ear, “Take us down, my friend, we have reached our destination.” The Pegasus moves back toward the earth and lands away from the growing group of bystanders. “Leave quickly, my friend…” Makaria slides of the stallion’s back, and because my arms are still wrapped around her waist, she takes me along with her.

The moment my feet touch the earth, the Pegasus propels himself back toward the heavens, effectively escaping the curious humans moving toward him. Is it just my imagination or did he actually bow his head toward her? Why would such a magnificent creature do so?

“You arrived on a Pegasus! You must be Gods! Who are you? Are you here to help us?”

Questions coming from the humans surrounding us make me feel ill at ease, but my companion merely smiles at them. “I am no God, dear people! I am one of you! I am here to help you and to remind you to never to give up hope!” The moment she finishes her sentence, the Pegasus, already moving high above us, roars as if to stress her words.

“My name is Makaria and I am here to help. What can we do for you?”

She doesn’t waste time, this one! I keep a close eye on my surroundings and track down Perseus in the distance. I turn away from him, as I do not want him to discover me.

“We will show you!” An old man, white-haired and bend with age, walks up to Makaria. “We need help at the underground passages. During the last attack, our women and children went there for cover, but a number of corridors collapsed. Eight children are still trapped inside and we can’t get to them. Can you help us?”

“We can try, can’t we, my friend?” She says addressing me, and smiles. “You have a lot of experience walking underground passages… Maybe together we can find them?”

Her insinuations cause me to feel restless. I ruled the Underworld! I was a God… I am no miner who knows his way about grottos! 

“Thank you…” The old man says, and at his gesture, the crowd disperses. “My granddaughter is all I have left and she is lost – wandering those caves! By the Gods, I hope she is still alive!”

“You still turn to the Gods for comfort?” I never intended to question the old man, but I do.

The old man nods. “The Gods helped us in the past… not all the time, but they took care of us… Now that the mighty Zeus has vanished, I am not sure praying to him still has effect, but I can try.”

“Why do you not pray to the God of the dead?” Makaria remarks and I stare at her in shock. Why would she say that? “Hades might save your granddaughter from death if you pray to him…”

“Hades…” The old man says thoughtfully. “I never prayed to him before… Why should I? He brings death… he doesn’t prevent our loved ones from dying.”

“You won’t know until you have tried,” she says and rests a hand on the old man’s wrist. A sigh leaves his lips and his features relax.

“Maybe you are right… Maybe we should pray to Hades… After all, it is rumored that he survived that last battle. Maybe he will have pity on us.”

I move closer to her, grab her arm, and hiss into her ear, “What are you doing?”

“Giving them hope… Old father… We, mortals, need to believe. We need to believe that there is someone, something, greater than us that will come to our aid if we need them. We are mortal… remember?”

I cannot believe her… Furthermore, I cannot understand her. “These people need to believe in their own strength!” How funny that *I* would say such a thing!

“I agree, but before they can do that, they need to be reminded of happy endings…”

Her words puzzle me and I release her arm. We have reached the entrance to the underground caves and a large number of people give us hopeful looks. Apparently news travels fast. 

“You arrived with the Pegasus… You can help us!” The murmurs come from several people and builds within the crowd.

“What if we fail? What if cannot find their lost ones?” Will they turn on us and have our hides? I am mortal now… They can kill me.

“Do not fear, my friend,” she says in an odd tone. “You will find them… I believe in you…”

Her particular way of phrasing that troubles me and I cannot help but wonder, what are her plans for me? And why am I falling for her ploy?

~~~

“Do you wish to separate? Or to stay together?” Makaria carries a torch, which illuminates the corridor we are in. 

“If we part ways, one of us will be stumbling in the dark, and trust me, it will not be me.” I will get a hold of that torch even if it is the last thing I will ever do!

“I prefer to stay together as well,” she says and grins. “Now, what way to go?”

I study the four corridors that have appeared in front of us. There is debris in each one of them and I wonder how stable our surroundings really are. “I do not know where to go…” How should I? I am no longer a God!

“Hades, I hate having to point this out to you, but you did not lose your wisdom, experience, and instincts, merely because you drained yourself of your powers. You are a God… You always were and always will be. This nonsense about being mortal must stop. We have work to do… We must save those children!”

The look she gives me speaks of confidence. She is not afraid of any repercussions on my part. “You do not know what you are talking about.” But my heart doesn’t agree; it knows that I am no mere mortal. I will always be Hades.

“It it time to stop deluding yourself, my friend. We need to find those missing children… That old man lost his loved ones when the dark forces attacked. His granddaughter is all he has left. He cares deeply for her…”

I recall something she told me when we first met; that she had never known her parents. That foster-parents had raised her, but that they had died in an attack. Maybe that is why finding those children is important to her – she wants to restore those families… since her own was destroyed. “I will try…”

“No, Hades, do not *try*. Do it… It can’t be anything less.”

She is rather demanding, but then again, maybe I need to be reminded of what I am and not of whom I want to be. Closing my eyes, I hone in on my surroundings. Even without my powers, my instincts are still intact. She is right about that. “We go right…“ I open my eyes, raise my right arm, and point at the corridor the farthest away from us. “There is some debris, but we should be able to do away with it.”

“I knew you could find them, old father,” she says.

The way she says it, the tone she uses to express those words in, touch me deeply. I do not know what emotion just exchanged between us, but something did. “We should start walking. The children are weakened.” She follows me closely and when we reach the debris, we work side by side in order to clear the way. Voices start to reach us from behind the rocks and they call out to us for help. “The mountain is unstable though,” I tell her as we push a large rock out of the way. “It might come down on us.”

“Then we must work even faster!’

We pick up our speed, and when we finally find an opening for the children to escape through, I feel proud. I felt like that only once before… I felt that way when Zeus forgave me. 

One by one, the children emerge from the wreckage. The mountain however doesn’t want to give up its prize and rumbles from deep within its core. “We are running out of time. It will come down on us!” I warn her.

“Then take the children and show them the way out. Stay with them! Make sure they are reunited with their families.”

“No, I am not leaving you behind!” Zeus tricked me once, and I won’t allow her to sacrifice herself for me. “You take the children and lead them out of the cave! I will get the last one!” One little girl is still stuck behind the debris and I won’t leave until I have freed her as well. I expect Makaria to object, but she doesn’t. She merely smiles, picks up the youngest child which cannot walk properly yet, and then leads the others toward the exit. Good, now I do not have to worry about them anymore and can focus on the girl. 

In order to get to her, I need to roll a large rock out of the way, but it is too heavy for me to move. What do I do? The only thing I can do; what I always did in the past. I search deep within myself and find a spark of divine power. Apparently I didn’t drain myself completely when I fought our father. Calling upon that shard of power, I succeed in blowing the rock up into small pieces. A tiny hand reaches for me, and acting on instinct, I grab it. I pull her from the debris, wrap my arms around her, and start running. 

The girl, a toddler, screams in fear, but I do not let go and continue to run while the corridor behind me collapses. I need to move forward and cannot look back. Running like Kronos himself is chasing me, I head down the corridor, and seeing daylight in front of me, I hurry toward it. As I grow closer to the exit, I make out voices on the outside. They are calling out, screaming, pleading… Someone’s even praying… 

Please, let her be alive… My son…My daughter… You are still alive… Bless you; bless you for returning them to us… But where is your companion? And my granddaughter? Did they die? Oh…Hades, be merciful and don’t demand their souls!

Someone is praying to me? To me? How can that be? It must be Makaria’s doing! But I cannot worry about that now. The collapsing passageway is catching up with me, and if I am not careful, it will bury me and my charge beneath it. 

Help him! I can see him! He’s near! Yes, help him! Over there! Help him!

The voices continue to call out, but I ignore them. Using the last of my strength I catapult myself toward the exit. Running out of the dark and into the light, I stumble, but make sure the toddler is not in harm’s way. Falling onto my back, I pant harshly and wonder how I made it out alive. I know I shouldn’t have survived and wonder if I had help.

“My granddaughter… You saved her… Please, give her to me…”

The old man is back and I push myself into an upright position. I lift the child in my arms and deliver her into his. He pulls her close to his chest and holds her… crying softly and thanking the Gods for her safe return. Maybe his prayers gave me the power I needed to blast that rock…I do not know for sure, and at the moment, I really do not care.

Suddenly a shadow blocks out the sun, and I expect it to be Makaria, asking me why it took me so long to join her. But then I realize my mistake; it is not her… It is Perseus.

“You…”

I am grateful that he does not call me by my name. I do not want the assembled crowd to know who I am. I am still thinking about a reply when Helius suddenly appears and offers to help me to my feet. I consider his offer and then accept. Taking his small hand in mine, I allow him the illusion of being able to pull me to my feet. 

“You saved that girl,” Helius says and the radiance in his eyes takes me aback. “I saw it.”

Why couldn’t they arrive a few moments later? I didn’t want to come here because of Perseus… Because I might run into him – and that is exactly what happened. Judging it best to remain silent, I settle for taking in my surroundings. Parents are being reunited with their children and the old man is still hugging his granddaughter close. Where is Makaria though? 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to come here,” Perseus says.

I find it hard to label his tone and expression. The best thing I can come up with is mystified. “You remember correctly,” I say eventually, wondering why Helius is still holding my hand. I tell myself to tolerate the contact as I do not want to offend Perseus. After all, this is his territory, not mine.

“What made you change your mind?” Agenor wonders and that wonder shows in his voice.

“The roads are dangerous these days and he did not want me to travel them alone. He offered me his protection… And I accepted.”

Makaria is back, but the things she says make no sense. It didn’t happen like that. I catch her gaze and find amusement colors her expression. She is manipulating me again and I have no idea what she hopes to achieve by doing so.

“It is you…” Agenor whispers rather shaken. “I didn’t think we would ever meet again.”

With interest I study the way he stares at her. Agenor looks puzzled, but at the same time, also worried.

“Yes, it is me… Did you miss me?” she says rather cockily. 

Agenor remains quiet, but I can tell he is beyond worried; he looks like he sees a ghost.

“And who might you be?” Perseus asks frustrated. “Apparently everyone knows each other but me!”

“I don’t know her either, father,” Helius says, siding with his parent.

“My name is Makaria… Agenor and I once met while on the road. I must say sanity becomes you…”

Her words cause Agenor to blush and something tells me that the son of Poseidon does not blush easily… Agenor, my brother’s son… Family… Kin… Looking about, I realize I am surrounded by relatives – I have a family –if I wish to acknowledge them, that is.

“We should not remain standing here… We are drawing a crowd,” Makaria remarks, addressing Perseus. “Maybe a more private setting would be best?”

“Follow me…” 

Perseus practically barks those words, making them into an order. Agenor follows Perseus and Helius finally releases my hand in order to join his father. Makaria falls into step beside me and I study her. “Is there something you wish to tell me?” I ask her. She has been keeping secrets, like I did in the past, but now that I am the one kept in the dark; I begin to dislike the aura of secrets that surrounds her.

“Not at the moment…” she says cheekily and grins. “Do not worry about me… You have more pressing matters at hand, like dealing with Perseus… and a rather curious nephew… or make that two,” she says and points her head at Helius and then at Agenor. “You *do* realize they are curious, don’t you?”

Oh, they might be curious, but that does not bother me. I control the amount of information which I will divulge onto them… What does bother me though is Makaria keeping secrets – I want to know what they are about.

~~~

We enter one of the tents which Perseus erected near the worst affected site in the city. A fire, burning inside, warms my old bones as I try to come up with a strategy that will keep me on the safe side.

“I don’t understand you,” Perseus says, rather loudly as he turns around to face me. “After we defeated Kronos you walked away and now you’re back? Why?”

“Trust me, I wonder about that myself.” Maybe offering the truth is the best strategy at the moment. Perseus gives me a baffled look. “I speak the truth… Ever since Zeus died…” I have felt lost, but I do not wish to tell Perseus that. It would give him too much power over me! Perseus’ expression suddenly changes and he averts his gaze. Why?

“I always wondered about the two of you… You are brothers! How could you betray Zeus like that?”

Ah, the rage hidden beneath the surface just appeared. “Because Zeus betrayed me first…” I will not reveal everything to him. Some things should remain hidden for all eternity. 

“Because he banished you to the Underworld?” Perseus’ eyes burn with rage. “He probably had an excellent reason to do so!”

I tell myself not to take his words seriously. Perseus lost his father and blaming me is the easy way out. “If you say so…” I remark as calmly as I can. “I did not come here to fight… if there is nothing else you want to discuss, I am leaving.” Perseus continues to glare at me, but then Helius intervenes. He takes his father’s hand in his and squeezes it; the motion catches Perseus’ attention and he looks at his son.

“Father… I would like for him to stay… He is family… Don’t chase him away…”

Helius’ words surprise me, but I guard my emotions carefully. I am not giving Perseus an edge. While Helius gives his father a pleading look, I search Agenor and Makaria’s expressions. I expected her gaze to be trained on me, but to my surprise, she is staring at Agenor. And Agenor returns that stare, even though a bit tentatively. I would love to know what those looks mean! Perseus seems to gather himself, and when he looks at me again, most of the rage seems gone. I know better though.

“Tell me… Hades… How did my father betray you?”

It is a question I never wanted to hear. “I can and will not tell you that.”

“Don’t give me that!” The rage’s back and Perseus walks right up to me. “You can’t hint at something and then deny it!”

“I never denied anything…” I find it hard to hold onto my calm. Like his father, Perseus knows how to get under my skin. 

“You say that Zeus betrayed you first… I don’t think you are referring to my father casting you into that abyss… Something happened prior to that… What made him cast you into shadow?”

Maybe you should tell him, brother…’

A chill sweeps through me, and for one moment, it seemed to me, I heard Zeus’ voice. But that is nonsense… My brother is gone… Completely… Or not? Who knows what happens when a God dies?

“Hades!”

Perseus’ glare tells me all I need to know – he is ready to attack me, though I have no idea why he is this riled up. “Do you really want to know, Perseus? Do you want to know what passed between Zeus and I? Do you really wish to know the truth? Even though it might not be what you expected to hear?” I should stop this, but some force is moving me into a certain direction and I feel like I lost control the moment Zeus’ voice came to me.

“I can take whatever madness you will dish out!”

Perseus seems certain of himself and looking like that, he actually reminds me of myself… I was proud once… Thought I could deal with whatever Zeus would do to me. “So be it…” Perseus moves closer still and his face is less than an inch away from mine. Our noses almost touch. 

“Spit it out, Hades, what did you do?”

How he will react to hearing the truth, I wonder.

With denial… Zeus’ voice is back. But you need to tell him, brother…

“We were lovers…” I tell Perseus in a calm tone. “For a while… We found comfort in each other’s arms… You cannot imagine the existence we led… We lived in a constant fear of our father…” The expression on Perseus’ face turns blank – apparently I shocked him. “I loved him… And Zeus loved me… Brothers, and so much more… We deepened that love.”

“I don’t want to hear this!” Perseus turns away and marches toward the exit of the tent. “Lies, you’re telling me lies! You’re incapable of speaking the truth!”

“What would I gain by lying? I warned you that you would not like the truth, but you maintained you could take it… So know the truth…” Perseus abruptly turns around and sends a glowering glare toward me.

“Even if the two of you were lovers, it doesn’t explain any betrayal!”

“But it does… You see, Zeus and I fought Kronos together and we won. We managed to subdue our father and bury him deep inside the earth. We could not kill him… We were too young, too inexperienced, and maybe not yet powerful enough to do away with the threat. Once the fighting calmed down, Zeus was blinded with ambition and hungry for power. The fact that *he* had subdued our father made him blind… He wanted to be the new King of the Gods and I was a threat to him – the birthright was mine too… So in order to further his ambition, he sought and found support with Hera, Poseidon, and the younger Gods. Your father cast me into the abyss in an attempt to eradicate me from his memory… It was doomed to fail though…” I probably shouldn’t have told him the sordid details, but the fact that Perseus doubted my sincerity vexed me and made me lash out.

Perseus shakes his head and seeks out Agenor’s gaze. “This can’t be the truth…” Agenor however merely shrugs; the son of Poseidon has no answers for Perseus either. 

“You do not have to believe me, Perseus… If I were in your shoes, I would probably think me a liar as well, but I told you the truth. Zeus gave his love freely, but also took it away very easily. He was never faithful to his wife and used sex, or love if you prefer that, to further his cause… Remember how you came into existence, Perseus…” By adding that last bit I will probably spark his anger, but I could not care less. “He seduced your mother to state an example… She meant nothing to him…” I prepare for an attack, but Perseus remains as he is – motionless and thoughtful.

“I have no desire to soil your father’s memory, Perseus, but the truth is the truth – no matter how painful. Your father made his share of mistakes, as did I… We never differed much in that way…” Perseus seems conflicted; I read anger in his eyes, but he also knows the truth about his father’s love affairs. Zeus was not the faithful kind. 

“And what about you, Hades… Were you faithful to your wife?”

Agenor’s question makes me remember the only love I ever knew. “I was faithful… I loved her… Love her still…”

“Her?” Perseus frowns. “Did I miss part of the story?”

I do not mind telling this bit as I have fond memories of my wife. “I loved Persephone dearly… I fell in love with her the moment I first saw her… She was everything I had always wanted… And I took what I wanted… I abducted her to the Underworld and made her my queen… She returned my feelings; she loved me in turn, but could not bear sharing my grim existence. She merely existed in the Underworld, but did not turn really alive again until she ventured back onto the surface. For a while, we managed… She stayed with me for a time and then went back to the earth, to bask in the sunlight… But it could not last… One time, she lacked the courage to return to the Underworld… She could not bear that dreaded existence any more… And I let her go… I could not force her – never her…”

Persephone – the only love I had ever known… And until this very day, her name suffices to renew my feelings of old. I will never stop loving her… Never! Smiling ruefully, I close my eyes and remember the way her fingertips felt when she caressed my face. Sudden noise coming from behind me makes me turn around; just in time to catch sight of Makaria, who rushes out of the tent for no apparent reason.

“I will go after her…” Agenor says quickly – too fast for me to object and he leaves before I can tell him to stay. Which leaves me alone with Perseus, and Helius, but the boy stays in the back, knowing not to get involved. 

Perseus paces in front of me and reminds me of a caged animal. He is making up his mind; trying to make sense of the things I told him. I do not expect him to believe me; why should he? He is Zeus’ son – he does not want to believe his father would do such foul things. And yet Zeus did. 

I did… that is true and it is time that the truth comes into the open…

Stop haunting me, brother… I do not wish to hear your voice and remember our past. We did not always hate each other…

Quite true…. In the beginning there was love… and in the end, we remembered who we were – what we were… So much more than brothers…

Why can I not stop this madness? Zeus is died… I cannot possibly hear him in my thoughts!

“Hades… Hades!”

My head jerks back at hearing Perseus call out my name from rather close by – too close. I must have been lost in thought! Perseus looks puzzled and I wonder if I should explain – maybe better not.

“Although I do not want to believe you, I must admit that you probably told me the truth… I know my father’s reputation…”

“As I said before, I do not wish to tarnish his memory, but I told you the truth.” I am surprised that Perseus is willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. “I love my brother, but his actions caused me to open my eyes and to see him for what he really is. In a way, he is just as human as you… Maybe even more so…” I doubt I am explaining this right, but I lack the words to express myself.

“I know what you are trying to say…” Perseus says and releases a deep sigh. “It makes perfect sense… I always did wonder what made you hate him that much. A love spurned like that explains it… it really does.”

“I never stopped loving him, Perseus… He *is* my brother…The bond that binds us is strong…” Suddenly, I realize that I am referring to my brother in the present tense. Does that mean that bond is still intact? But how can that be? Forcing myself to concentrate on the conversation at hand, I add, “Poseidon, Zeus, and I are brothers… but what Zeus and I have goes deeper…” And again I am using the present tense… Why? 

“I do understand,” Perseus repeats. “I might not like it, but I will accept it.”

“Will he stay with us now? Father? Will our uncle stay?”

Perseus smiles at his son and pulls him against him. “Apparently it means much to Helius that you stay…”

Perseus looks at me with unspoken questions in his eyes. He wants me to stay as well, but he also needs time in order to deal with the truth. “I will stay,” I admit, and watch Helius’ smile turn radiant. “But I will roam the camp. I cannot stay in one place for too long… it is in my nature to roam wild.”

“I will be up and about the camp as well… So we will see each other often.”  
Perseus gives his son a questioning smile. “Does that please you?”

“As long as our uncle stays and I can talk to him…” Helius says and nods.

This young one is curious and I see much of Zeus in him – more than in Perseus. “I promise you that I will stay close, Helius.” I had not thought it possible, but at hearing that, the boy’s smile brightens even further.

~~~

“Stop running!” I chase after her, trying to catch up with Makaria, but she’s fast. “Wait for me! Talk to me!” Casting a quick look about, I realize we are drawing attention, but in order for that to stop, I must catch up with Makaria first. In the end, I do. Maybe it is because she slowed down or I sped up. I take hold of her shoulder and spin her about. “You can’t run all your life.” She gives me a poisonous look, which makes me flinch, but I stand my ground. 

“Says one who ran for most of his. I remember the fool, pretending to be mad, so he didn’t have to accept his inheritance. Son of Poseidon, don’t you lecture me on how to lead my life!”

I draw in a deep breath and pray for patience. “I am not here to lecture you…But I do want to know what made you run.”

“You know who I am, Agenor. What do you think? Why did I run?”

“I have no idea… The way he spoke of his wife? Hades obviously loved her dearly – he still does…” My eyes narrow and I frown. “Did hearing so displease you? It doesn’t mean that he loved your mother less.” I am not prepared for her vicious reaction and she’s pummeling my chest before I can stop her.

“You know nothing of my mother! Nothing! Do not make such assumptions if you value your life! And now let me go or suffer the consequences!”

“You didn’t tell him, did you? You are traveling with him, but kept the truth from him? Is that it?” I can barely believe the conclusion I just arrived at. “You are traveling with your father and did not tell him you are related?”

“Silence your tongue, son of Poseidon, or feel my wrath…”

“I am not afraid of you,” I say in a gentle tone. “Maybe it’s sheer stupidity on my part, but I consider you a friend… Ever since you saved me from that fire…” It is the truth; I do not fear her at all. Although she is calming down, she still glares at me. 

“You got lucky. Don’t count on me saving your life again.”

I gather my courage and smile. “Actually I feel confident you will save me again, should I end up in danger…” After giving me a venomous glare, she turns and walks away from me. “Hopefully this will not backfire on you… Makaria… I don’t want you to get hurt again…” But I also know I can’t influence her decisions; I have to let her go.

~~~

“I suspected I might find you here.” Sitting down next to her on the rocks, I watch the water move gently against the shore. The Kraken will never again rise from these waters – he found his rest at the bottom of the sea. 

“You are probably wondering why I left like that…” Staring out over the water, she picks up a pebble and casts it into the sea.

“Yes, I am, but you do not need to tell me,” I do not wish to infringe on her privacy. Looking at her troubled gaze, I see a side to her she didn’t show me before. Gone is the quick wit and the bravado – sitting next to me is someone who suffered a great loss in the past – maybe even several – considering the secrets she is keeping. She might have lost more loved ones than just her parents and foster family. “I am here to listen to you, should you choose to tell me what troubles you.”

“I can’t…” 

She draws in a deep breath and I can see how her mask slips back into place. She probably blames herself for letting it slip in the first place. “I decided to stay – not at the palace, but here… among the ordinary people.” She smiles at hearing that. “I hope you are staying too?”

“Can’t leave you alone, old father… Someone needs to watch your back and set you straight when you start deluding yourself again.”

I am torn between calling her bluff and appeasing her. In the end, I trust my instincts, and say, “You were right about me… Once a God, always a God, even a God without powers.” She then turns her head and looks at me. Yes, the mask is fully back in place again.

“You still have some powers left, Hades… Tell me, how did you free that girl?”

How can she know this? She was long gone by the time I blasted that rock to pieces. “I used my powers,” I admit, as I hope to gain more by going along than by alienating her. “But how come I possessed that power in the first place? No matter how small that surge of energy was; it was not supposed to be there.” She licks her bottom lip and cocks her head. Her smile strikes me as mysterious and I feel drawn to the pain she is trying to lock away— I still sense its presence though. Now that I know about it, she can no longer hide it.

“That old man prayed to you… Who knows how many more people prayed alongside with him? He directed his prayers to you and so did the others, unknowingly. Your immortality, your very power stems from those prayers. Don’t you understand, old father? They offered you their prayers… they fed you energy.”

Her explanation makes perfect sense, except how does she know these things? It makes me realize that she knows a lot of things a mere mortal couldn’t know. 

“Once the word of your actions spreads, more people will direct their prayers to you… Maybe, if you continue to act benignly towards them, they will build you shrines and your immortality will be restored.”

So that is her plan for me? To restore my Godhood to me? I never wanted that! 

“Night is upon us… We should find a place to sleep… We have a lot of work to do in the morning…” She rises from the rock she is sitting on and stretches her limbs. “Do you want to have a drink before we go to sleep? Some wine maybe?”

“No, no wine…” I need to keep my wits about me if I want to solve the mystery she presents!

~~~

“Please help! Help us! Help!”

Screams coming from above me draw my attention and like Makaria, I stare at the mountain slope – which is starting to slide. 

“Earthquake…” Makaria mutters next to me. “The mountain took too many hits in battle and now its bulk is moving.”

One quick look beneath me tells me that the settlement there is in its path. If we cannot stop the rockslide, a large number of people will die. Some of them already realized the danger and are running towards safety, but the old, the sick, and the children might not make it in time.

“What do we do?” Makaria gives me a questioning look. “Can you stop the avalanche?”

Can I? I am not sure I possess the necessary power to do so. “I am afraid I cannot do that… I am not strong enough…”

“Then we must be quick and save as many as we can!”

Much to my relief, I realize that most inhabitants managed to get into safety, and just when I want to release the breath I have been holding, I see a young boy, stumbling out of a tent. He looks lost and shakes himself to pieces. Someone forgot to take him along. 

“Hades!” she calls out to me and points out the boy to me.

“I have seen him!” I do not possess the necessary power to stop that mountain slide, but maybe I can resort to another old trick. Changing into smoke, a trick that comes as easy as drawing in air, I cast my form toward the boy. I wrap him in smoke, and in that way, make him a part of me – just for a while – until the avalanche has passed. 

The rocks tumble down, tear down everything in their path, and eventually plunk into the sea where they can do no more damage. The camp has been annihilated though. Fortunately there were no casualties, or so I hope. Growing aware of the boy’s presence, I pull my powers back into my mind and release him from my hold. Big blue eyes look at me in wonder – and trust. The boy cannot be much older than eight and continues to stare at me.

We are standing in the midst of debris and ruins and we cannot stay here. While trying to make up my mind about how to proceed, the boy grabs my hand and pulls himself closer to me. I find it hard to believe that I am actually allowing this, but I place the boy on my shoulders and start to make my way into safety. It is unfortunate that I lack the necessary power to transport myself out of here in a different way. After a few minutes, I join the crowd and I look about, waiting for someone to collect the boy – but no one does. I put the boy back onto his feet, and, unfortunately for me, he refuses to let go of my hand. 

“Draco!”

Suddenly someone calls out and runs toward the boy. I am stunned to see that it is Perseus! 

“Draco…” Perseus gathers the child in his arms and hugs him tight. “What were you doing in the camp? You are supposed to stay with Andromeda!”

Using this opportunity I try to slip away without drawing Perseus’ attention. I succeed in reaching Makaria’s side and notice the smug grin on her face.

“Nice trick, old man…”

“I am glad you liked it,” I say, taking her comment in stride. “I was surprised that I succeeded. I did not think I possessed the power to make it work.” Watching Perseus again, I realize he has noticed me after all. “Maybe we should leave.”

“Too late… they just told him what you did.”

I should have known luck wouldn’t be on my side. I watch Perseus as he makes his way over to me. The little boy is still in his arms and clings to him.

“I owe you my gratitude,” Perseus says softly. “You saved Draco…”

“He is no son of yours…” That makes me wonder about their relationship.

“Andromeda and I adopted him years ago… His father served the old King and he taught me a lot… I respected him as a warrior and valued his friendship. He died while obtaining Medusa’s head.”

That explains the connection then. “I acted instinctively…” 

Perseus cocks his head and gives me a probing look. “I don’t know what to make of you, Hades. You changed everything I thought I knew about you. I thought you evil…”

“No one is wholly evil –or good…” At least, that is something I have found true throughout the years.

“You saved his life, Hades… I owe you.”

Suddenly I grow aware of the fact that a group of people is closing in on me. The old man, whose granddaughter we saved the other day, is leading them. 

“Is it true? Perseus called you Hades… Are you him? Are you Hades? The God of the Underworld?” the old man asks in a trembling tone.

I send a glare off in Perseus’ direction. “Did you have to call me by my name?” He gave away my secret.

“I wasn’t thinking,” Perseus admits, coming as close to an apology as he can. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Thinking you could have kept your secret forever would have been an illusion,” Makaria says and shrugs. “Question is, how are you going to deal with this matter now that they know who you are?”

She is right; I need to be careful when dealing with these people. Lying is out of the question; they saw me change my shape. I am loath to admit the truth, but there might not be a way out for me. “You heard correctly; I am Hades.” I shall leave it at that. Saying more would be manipulating them. The old man’s face comes alive after hearing my words, and I wonder why. 

“The Gods did not desert us then – not all of them.”

I do not want to destroy his illusion, but I must be truthful. “Not many of us are left… And the ones who survived, like I, are faced with diminished powers. Had I been in full possession of them, averting that avalanche would have been easy.”

“That does not matter… You saved the boy and you are here – among us… All praise to Hades…”

I tried to avoid this at all cost, but now that the truth is out, everything will change. I watch the old man and his followers wander off and worry about the stories they will tell the others. 

“You seem uncomfortable,” Perseus remarks in puzzled tone.

“I did not want them to uncover the truth; this changes everything…” I am not sure yet to which extent matters will change. 

“Well, you had better forget about living out your mortal life and dying,” Makaria says and chuckles. “Once they start praying…”

Perseus gives me an odd look; it took him a moment, but now he too understands what happened. “And once they pray to you, your powers will grow… Tell me, do we need to fear you, Hades? Do I need to take up my sword again and fight you?”

How remarkable – Perseus reached an entirely different conclusion than I did. I was merely worried about the fact that I could not carry out my initial plan – to do penance and die when my time comes. Now that the people are praying again, I will grow stronger, instead of weaker. “You have nothing to fear, Perseus… I never wanted for any of this to happen.” I pointedly look at Makaria, letting her know what she did. “But it seems I might not be given a choice. I promise to be a benign God, Perseus. If I must be a God, let me be a kind one for a change…” I doubt Perseus believes me, but I am sincere – I do not want to repeat any mistakes Zeus and I made.

~~~

While Makaria volunteers to help the refugees, I seek out a camp fire and sit down. Using my powers tired me and hopefully the fire will warm me from the inside as well. I am surprised to find Agenor there as well, staring into the flames, and seemingly oblivious to the world. I hardly know my nephew and maybe I should make an effort to befriend him. “You look thoughtful…” I say, instead of miserable. 

Agenor blinks and then looks up. “I have much to think about.”

That is not very revealing. “About Argos? Perseus? Or your inheritance?” Poseidon’s trident disappeared along with my staff. Without my weapon I feel only half a God.

“I was thinking about your companion, Makaria. The way she stormed out of our tent the other day.” Agenor’s eyes narrow and he stares sharply at me. “I wonder, what do you know about her?”

“Not much,” I eagerly volunteer as I want to discuss her as well. “She told me that she does not know her real parents and that the foster family which raised her is dead now.”

“That’s it?”

Agenor seems surprised; why. “Should she have told me more?”

“Yes, she should have,” he says, nodding his head. “But I know what she’s like; she’s stubborn and won’t take any advice.”

“Maybe you can tell me how the two of you first met?” If I am reading him right, he will not tell me anything he considers private about her. A fond smile appears on his face and he finally makes eye-contact with me.

“It happened a few years ago. I have lived in Argos for most of my life and in the past, I pretended being mad… I didn’t want to accept my inheritance, I guess…”

“Did you ever meet your father?” I wonder.

“Not to my knowledge. At least, he never introduced himself to me.”

I hear sadness in his voice and wished we Gods had been better parents; instead my brothers and sisters had let their children roam the world. “Poseidon is a kind God. You would have liked him… He is not one for fighting… He prefers to use words instead.” I am not making my brother better than he was; it is the truth. “He is the gentlest out of the three of us.”

“You still speak of him as if he is still alive…”

Bitterness colors Agenor’s voice and I know why it is there. “I reckon you blame me for his death…”

Agenor shrugs. “He had a lifetime to get to know me… He decided I wasn’t worth the effort.”

Strangely enough my heart goes out to him; I have grown soft. “I do not know what stopped him from contacting you, but I can assure you it is not because you are lacking. I watched you for a while and you fought well at Perseus’ side.” At hearing that Agenor’s eyes widen and something akin to a blush settles on his features. “We Gods never excelled at raising our children and letting them know they are loved.” Agenor’s expression changes and I instantly grow alert. I said something of great interest to him.

“We know that Zeus has children… I do not think I have many siblings, but I never heard you sired any offspring. Do you have children in this world, Hades?”

Why do I feel set up? Like Agenor has been working toward this? “Not to my knowledge, Agenor. I am the God of the Underworld. Do you really think a mortal woman would willingly sleep with me?” Agenor frowns at hearing that: it is obviously not what he expected. “I am the God of the Dead… Do you expect me to start new life?” Agenor remains confused though and I need to get to the bottom of it. “Are you asking me that for a particular reason?”

“I always thought you had sired a daughter, Hades.” Agenor speaks softly, almost hesitantly, but he speaks them nonetheless.

“A daughter? I do not recall lying with a mortal woman, Agenor. I love my wife dearly. I had no reason to seek pleasure elsewhere.” I wish he told me what this is all about.

Agenor blinks and his frown deepens, drawing etched lines onto his forehead. “So any children you might have would have been yours and Persephone’s?”

It is an odd question, but one I do not mind answering as I see no harm in it. “That is correct.” Agenor releases a stunned ‘oh’ and then continues to stare at me. “Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

“I can’t… I can’t tell you even though I want to.”

Now there is an odd answer; but as Agenor does not seem inclined to enlighten me, I let it go. His questions make me curious though; why does he think I have a daughter?

~~~

“Will you join our group? Agenor tells me that you are an excellent warrior and we need those, considering we will be hunting Makhai!”

Perseus, seated on a horse, gives Makaria a questioning look. He probably does not want to include her, but one look at Agenor tells me that the son of Poseidon wants her to tag along. I am curious about her answer; she does not surprise me and seeks out my gaze first. “Go with them,” I tell her. “There is nothing here for you to do at the moment.” 

We are rebuilding the camp that was destroyed, but this time, I advised them to pick a different location and they complied. I can tell they are praying again – to me, this time, -- as I continue to feel stronger.

“Are you sure you do not need my assistance, old father? I am sure Perseus can fight off any Makhai they might encounter.”

She does not want to leave my side, but I will make her. I have much to think about and I think best when I am not distracted! “I am serious… Go with them.” Now that I leave her no way out, she nods tentatively. I exchange a look with Agenor, who approaches with a spare horse. The glare she gives him does not go unnoticed, neither by me, nor by Perseus. He knows something is going on as well then. She swings onto the horse’s back, take the reins, and joins Perseus and his guard of honor.

“I will be back,” she says, calling out to me. “Shortly!”

Hopefully not too quickly though – I need time to find out what is happening.

~~~

I can’t stop watching her. I can’t have reached the right conclusion; because if I did, I’m facing a different problem than I originally thought. 

Makaria rides in front of me, and does her best to pointedly ignore me. Does she know I figured out the truth? But no, she avoids me for a different reason; she pretends to dislike me when in truth, she cares about me. Why else would she have pulled me out of that fire? I steer my horse closer to hers and ride next to her. She doesn’t look at me though; she continues to ignore me.

Until now, I always took her for one of us – a demi God, like Perseus and me. But if Hades speaks the truth – and I have no reason to doubt him – she is more than that. 

“Stop staring at me, Agenor.”

“I can’t help it. You intrigue me,” I offer honestly. She has intrigued me right from the start, when she pulled me from the fire and into her arms. She used her body to shield me from the fire raging around us, and when she didn’t get burned, I knew I wasn’t dealing with a mortal. “You didn’t want to leave Hades’ side,” I say, wondering how she will react. Perseus seems to have heard me, and gives me a puzzled look. Apparently he too wonders about her.

“You know why I want to stay close to him. No need to explain myself again.”

After she had rescued me, I had questioned her. I must have taken her by surprise, because she had let it slip that her father was also a God; Hades. That was the reason why she had survived the fire – why it hadn’t harmed her. “Are you going to tell him?” 

“Of course not! I am no fool,” she barks at me.

I can tell that Perseus wants to get involved as well, but before he can speak his mind, the enemy descends upon us. A dozen Makhai attacks us, having used the cover of the surrounding trees to hide in. “Danger!” I call out and draw my sword. Looking about, I find that three soldiers of Perseus’ guard are already dead and I fear for the remaining seven. I attack the Makhai closest to me, and need to concentrate on slaying the demon; I can’t keep an eye on Makaria at the same time. But I know that she doesn’t need looking after. 

Next to me, she draws her sword as well, and it glows red when a beam of sunlight hits it. It reminds me of the weapons Hephaestus made for the Gods. 

“Attack!” Perseus calls out and plunges himself in the battle as well.

I fail to kill the Makhai who is attacking me. I just can’t seem to land any important blows and the demon knocks me of my horse. I manage to land on my feet, but find myself with my back against a boulder of rocks. He cornered me, and if I don’t find a way out, he will kill me. This is not the way I envisioned my death! 

“Die!” Makaria suddenly flings herself into the fight and deals blow after blow at my attacker. As expected, she manages to drive him away from me, and while I catch my breath, I watch her finish him. She decapitates the creature with one elegant blow, severing both heads from the body at the same time. She releases a victorious cry and then turns towards me. Blood obscures part of her features, but the expression in her eyes is one I know; she worries about me.

“Stay out of trouble, Agenor… There will be a time when I can’t come to your rescue!” 

I am surprised to find her smiling at me. I always suspected a gentle soul lived beneath the mask she wears and it looks like I might be right. “Thank you for saving my ass again.”

“At least it is a good ass,” she says, chuckling, before taking in the battle sight before her. Only one Makhai remains and Perseus quickly deals with that threat as well. “We won…”

I wait for Perseus to come into hearing range, and then I speak, loudly and clear enough for all to hear. “What do you expect with three demi Gods declaring war on them?” The glare she flashes me tells me she caught on; the smile is gone.

“Three?” Perseus cleans his sword and then puts it into the sheath. “I know about Agenor here,” he says, pointing at me. “But who is the third demi God?” Perseus cocks his head and studies Makaria. “I must admit that the way you dealt with those demons struck me as too easy. You aren’t even sweating. How many of them did you take out? Seven?”

I need to be careful not to push her too far, but she can’t keep her secret -- I won’t let her. “You are looking at number three right now,” I confirm Perseus’ suspicions. 

Perseus continues to study Makaria, who has calmed down. The mask is in place again. “Who is your father then? Don’t tell me that it is Zeus… Or Ares…”

“You don’t expect me to answer that, do you?” 

She gives him the deadliest look she is capable of, and I shiver alongside Perseus, knowing what it feels like to have that stare directed at you. “It is Hades,” I say, ending the charade. “She’s Hades’ daughter.” I don’t know what her reaction will be like, but I prepare for the worst.

“You had no right to tell Perseus that,” she hisses at me. “My secrets are mine to keep.” 

If looks could kill, I would be long dead. “It had to come into the open, Makaria. Trust me, you can’t run forever… Perseus and I – we figured that out some time ago. I’m only trying to help.”

“Hades? Are you telling me he sired a child?” Perseus seems perplexed and is trying hard to accept what I just told him. “Is that the reason why you are traveling with him?” Perseus’ eyes suddenly widen. “Does he know that you are his daughter?”

“No, and I intend to keep it that way. I forbid you both to tell him!” 

Her rage is growing and I know from personal experience how easily she can lash out in this state. “I won’t tell him, but you should.”

“Why should I do that, son of Poseidon? Hades doesn’t know about me. Why should I spring the fact upon him that he has a daughter? How do I answer the questions he will ask me? Do you ever think of the consequences of your actions, Agenor?”

“Hades deserves to know the truth.” Perseus nods firmly. “He has changed… He deserves a second chance.”

“This is not about Hades, Perseus. Hades can take care of himself – he always did. He is a survivor.”

“Then what is this about?” I move toward her. “Why are you afraid to tell him?”

“Because someone should have told him when I was born and that wasn’t me. My mother kept my birth a secret… How do you think Hades will react to that? No, it is best things remain this way…”

I wish I could change her mind, but I need to be patient. I need to bide my time. At least Perseus knows the truth now, and he might let it slip, unintentionally. I know what he gets like when someone pushes him to the limit.

~~~

The rebuilding of the camp comes along nicely. I help where I can, and try to act like one of them. I know I am not, but it makes communication so much easier. 

“Thank you, Hades…” The old man has been overseeing the reconstructions and now smiles at the growing camp. “Women and children will have a safe place to sleep tonight.”

“Tell me if I can help in other ways too…” I say at which he nods. Now that my work here is done, I move back to the tent Perseus assigned to me. I am not sure I will actually use it as a sleeping place though – I might prefer to sleep beneath the heavens. 

Commotion coming from behind me makes me turn around. Perseus’ party is back and a large number of his guards are missing. Seeing the survivors covered in black blood, tells me that they happened upon the Makhai. I search for Makaria and find her at the back of the party, leading those horses which carry the dead. I count five dead soldiers – more than half of Perseus’ guard did not survive and I wonder once more who is taking care of these souls. Where do they go?

“We were successful,” Perseus remarks as he steers his horse toward me. “We killed eleven of those monsters.”

“A fine victory,” I remark, “But it cost you dearly,” I add, pointing at the losses.

“That is the danger of our trade, Hades…”

Perseus gives me an odd look which I fall to label and then steers his horse back to his group. He wanted to tell me something, but then reconsidered. My musings stop when Makaria jumps from the horse’s back and lands on her feet next to me. They are all covered in black demon’s blood, but she is literally soaked in it. She once told me that she was a capable warrior, but up until now, I had no reason to actually believe her claim.

“I need to clean up, but I will join you later,” she whispers and then heads toward a secluded section of the shore.

“She took out seven Makhai…”

Agenor walked up to me without me noticing it. It tells me how focused I am on Makaria. 

“You should have seen her… She killed one after another.”

It is not awe which I hear in Agenor’s voice—it is something different. It smells of manipulation. Poseidon had a gift for wordplay. Apparently Agenor inherited that trait. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“Maybe you should ask yourself how she managed to do that.” Agenor raises his head and looks me in the eye. “I failed to take out the Makhai that attacked me. Perseus managed to slay four of those monsters. She easily took out seven.”

I nod, catching on. How *can* a mere mortal slay seven when demi-gods like Perseus and Agenor struggle to fight them successfully? “I must talk to her – this secrecy must end.”

“I wish you the best of luck, Hades,” Agenor says and he seems sincere. “But expect her to fight you. She won’t answer your questions easily.”

“No matter what will happen – I need to try.” I need to find out what is happening.

~~~

I do not need to go in search of her; as I expected, she joins me. As we are seated on the sand, I run the grains through my fingers and then watch the eternal motion of the waves taking possession of the shore. She lowers herself next to me and I cast her a curious look. She looks different… Her hair is still wet and hugs her face and shoulders. The blue dress she is wearing stresses the fact that she is growing into a beautiful woman. “I heard you took out seven of them.” I need to start this conversation, but do not know what strategy will work best.

“Agenor has the habit of talking too much.”

“We are often the harshest with the ones we care for.” I watch her closely, but she barely reacts to my statement. “I wonder how you managed to slay that many of them…”

“I am an excellent warrior,” she says, rather calmly.

I do not believe her stance though – she is not calm at all. “You have been keeping secrets from me.” At that, she directs her stare at me and I shiver at seeing the depth of emotion in her eyes.

“I’m going to kill Agenor… I told him to remain quiet.” She starts to rise from the sand. “He didn’t have the right to tell you.”

Tell me what, I wonder? Apparently she thinks Agenor told me her secret, and I must make good use of her false assumptions. “You should have told me.”

“Should have… Should have…” she mumbles beneath her breath. “I can’t stay with you… I need to leave… You certainly understand why.”

I am about to stop her from leaving, when the earth beneath us rumbles. It trembles and rummages. The sea moves wildly and the waves pull back as if holding their breath.

“Another earthquake… Let’s hope Tartarus isn’t releasing more demons!” Makaria looks about and then her gaze settles on the retracting water in front of us. “This isn’t good.”

Why did this earthquake have to happen right now? Just when I was making progress! “Makaria…” I am not giving up – I need to know what she is keeping from me.

“Look…” She raises her arm and points at the sea.

Involuntarily I redirect my stare and grow alarmed at seeing a wall of water roll toward us. It will bury us beneath it, plus a large amount of the settlement behind us. “I must try to stop it. I cannot allow for these people to die.”

“Then stop it, Hades… If you can.”

We are still staring at the wall of water and I gather my forces within me. I am still weak though – compared to the way I was in the past. “I am not sure I can,” I admit. The water is approaching rapidly; I will find out just how strong, or weak, I am. Raising my arms, I command the remaining powers inside me to disperse the wall of water crashing onto the shore. I do my best, give as much of myself as I can, but realize I am doomed to fail. I lack the necessary power to command this force of nature. Maybe if Agenor were here, we could have combined forces, but he is not here and I cannot think that way.

Do not give up… let me help you….

The voice that enters my mind is not Zeus’. Not this time… It is a voice I thought I would never hear again. I thought Persephone lost to me; I was not even sure she still existed. But when her hands descend onto my shoulders, I know it is her. I do not need to turn around and look at her to know she is here.

We will do this together, husband-mine.

A sweet rapture takes hold of me and my mind reaches for hers. She accepts me into hers, even welcomes me, and our combined powers do away with the wall of water. The wave that eventually crawls across the shore will do no damage.

“Hades!”

Apparently my actions drew attention, and I find Perseus and Agenor have joined us, along with a large number of soldiers and citizens. I have no interest in them; instead, I turn around and finally look at her face. She has not changed… When I look at her, I look at the goddess I madly fell in love with so many centuries ago. “My love…” My fingers tremble when they caress her face and she closes her eyes, obviously savoring the touch. “I did not think we would ever meet again.”

“You are a fool, Hades… Always have been… Fortunately for you, I love you the way you are… Although, looking at you, I must admit that you have changed. You have grown old, my husband.”

Her voice is like sweet music and I could grow drunk because of it. “Many things have happened since we last talked.”

“I know what happened and I am proud of you for the way you joined your brother in that last battle. That is the Hades I love the most…”

Her form grows transparent beneath my fingers and I sigh in distress. “Do not leave me, my love.”

“I cannot stay… But know that I love you, Hades… I never stopped loving you…”

A moment later, she is gone, and emotions, ranging from anger to depression sweep through me. I want to follow her, be with her, but I know I will not be able to find her. She shields herself from me, though I do not know why.

“Hades?”

Again, Perseus’ voice draws my attention. I compose myself and turn to face my nephew, who is oddly enough, smiling at me.

“Was that who I think it was?” Perseus smiles hopefully.

“That was my wife, yes…Though I have no idea why she came to my aid.” Persephone probably saved many lives by intervening. I doubt I could have dispersed with that wall of water myself.

“She loves you still,” Agenor remarks in a rather romantic tone. “I never quite believed your claim, but apparently, your wife really loves you.”

I should feel offended, but I do not. For most of their lives, they knew me as an evil identity. Scanning my surroundings, I look for Makaria, but she seems to have left. She was here only a moment ago. Where did she go and why did she leave?

“Did she finally tell you?” Agenor looks worried as he addresses me. 

“She was under the impression that you told me her secret. She was quite mad about that… But I still do not know what this secrecy is all about. But you know her secret, Agenor… Tell me. This charade must stop.” I hope Agenor will comply as I cannot force him.

“You are right – this should end…She will make me pay for telling you though.”

Agenor sincerely seems worried. “I will keep you safe from her wrath,” I promise him, half in jest. He is a demi God after all.

“I will tell you this much…” Agenor says and looks about like he expects her to fling herself at him any moment now. “When she pulled me from that fire, she remained unharmed. The fire did not burn her… I asked her how such a thing was possible and she admitted to having a God as her father…”

The look he gives me tells me that he expects me to figure out the rest. I recall something he shared earlier. “You were convinced that I had sired a daughter…” Can that be it? “Do you believe she is my daughter? But that cannot be! I never lay with a mortal woman and the only one I ever loved was…” And then, suddenly I understand. “I only love Persephone.” Behind me, the sea itself seems to sigh and the sun’s rays brighten the moment I say those words. “That would make Makaria…” Do I dare finish that thought?

“It took you a long time to figure that out.”

Her voice is no longer just in my thoughts. Persephone stands before me in solid form. Her voice, still as melodic as in the past, reaches everyone’s ears, not just mine. “Is it true?” I cannot believe the conclusion I reached. “Do I have a daughter? One I never knew of?” How can such a thing be?

Persephone nods, slowly, but firmly. “I left you because of her. When I realized I was with child, I knew I could not dwell in the Underworld any longer. The child would have died inside me. I had to choose life. I wish the price I had to pay had not been that high; for I do love you, Hades.”

“Why did you not tell me? Why did you not confide in me?” I feel lost in many ways – I have a daughter I did not know about. My wife gave me a child and never told me. “Did you not know you could trust me? I would never have harmed you!” I would have let her go… “But I would have liked to know about my daughter.”

“I am sorry, Hades… I truly am.” After a moment’s hesitation, she wraps her arms around me and presses close against me. “But you were determined to have your revenge on Zeus. It seemed like it consumed you. I did not dare tell you.”

I feel distressed upon learning that my wife did not always trust me. “I would have put you first. Do you not know then how much I love you? How much I mourned losing you?” Unexpectedly she presses a kiss onto my lips and my anger, my resentment, disappear. I love her – that is all I need to know.

“I made mistakes too, husband-mine. Can you forgive me?”

Her words remind me of the ones Zeus spoke days ago. “I forgive you…” How can I do anything less? “I love you…” Ignoring the crowd that is watching us, I kiss her. I always will love her – she is the other half of my soul. And while kissing her, losing myself in her, and renewing the old vows which I spoke at the beginning of our courtship, my world shifts. Something is happening and I allow for it to happen because it is Persephone’s doing and I know she will never hurt me. Once she releases my lips, a cheeky smile graces hers. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You will find out shortly, my love…”

I remember her love for using riddles in order to make me curious. Makaria inherited that trade mark from her mother then. “Where did she go?” I do not need to explain myself to Persephone. My wife will understand.

“She is rather shy, I am afraid… She blames herself for our separation and never wanted you to know she existed. She must have fled…”

Which means I need to find her. “I have a daughter… I never thought I…”

“She has been a good daughter… She has been taking care of the souls of the deceased. She has built a sanctuary for them.”

“That is why the dead are at rest.” I had wondered about that. “She never told me.” And now, I know why. “Do you have a suggestion where I should look for her?”

“I am certain you will figure it out yourself, Hades… You are sly…”

Persephone kisses me one more time and then steps away from me. “I will no longer hide myself from you… Call my name and I will come to you, husband-mine.”

“I will hold you to that promise…” I watch as she changes into sunlight and then disappears from view. Growing aware of the fact that I have an audience, I look about. Agenor’s eyes are moist and Perseus has a funny look on his face. “Do you really think me incapable of love?” I shake my head at Perseus, but then again, he never knew this side of me.

“Let’s not get into that… You are full of surprises, Hades…”

Perseus’ answer puzzles me, but then he points at my face. Looking down at my form, I realize the color of my hair has changed. The grey is gone and the original brown color has been restored. My beard is gone and my hands look different too. She rejuvenated me… How extraordinary! Thank you for this gift, my love.

You earned that in many ways, Hades…

It is good to know that I can reach her so easily. Now I have only one thing left to do – to find my daughter. “Perseus, I cannot stay. I must find my daughter.” A sense of pride takes hold of me actually speaking the words. I have a daughter….

“I understand…” Perseus says and smiles. “I won’t stop you…”

“May I accompany you?” Agenor moves about nervously. “I won’t get in the way, I promise.”

I know why he wants to come along and I approve of it. He lost his heart to her, and maybe he already realized that… or maybe not. The heart is a strange affair. “You can come with me.” Having company might be a good thing. “We shall leave now… Are you ready then, Agenor?”

“I am...” Agenor turns toward Perseus and gives him a questioning look. “You don’t mind, do you? I will come back to Argos…”

“Go where you must, my friend. I won’t stop you either.” Perseus bestows a quick hug onto his friend and then clears the way. “Be off then.”

Agenor seems relieved when he makes his way over to me, but I wonder if he realizes what he has gotten himself into.

~~~

“Do you know where we are going?”

I give Agenor a patient look. “No, do you?” Agenor comes to a stop and stares at me. We have left Argos behind us, but we are not that far away from the city yet. He can still go home.

“How will we find her then?”

“Do you really believe she will allow us to find her? If she does not want to be found, she will hide. If she is anything like me, she will want to do this on her own terms.”

“Meaning?” Agenor frowns.

“We must wait for her to come to us.” To our right is a cave, which is partly hidden by bushes. “This spot will do…”

“Will do for what?”

“We will camp here… Trust me; she will come to us when she is ready to face us. Chasing after her is useless.” Using my magic, I start a small fire. Not because I need the flames to warm me, but because its presence reminds me of how Makaria and I met. “We can use the cave for shelter, if necessary.” I sit down, make myself comfortable and strengthen the fire with my mind.   
“We should have brought some wine…” Maybe I will fetch some later. I should use this time to get to know Agenor better, especially since he seems interested in my daughter. 

“Sit… No use in standing around.” Agenor seems worried and I don’t blame him. He probably didn’t expect me to reach out to him in such a way. “You lost your heart to my daughter… I should find out if you make a good husband.”

“I never said any of that… I like her… that much is true.” Agenor sits down but at a distance. “You made up the rest.”

I smile at him and allow myself to remember the past. Maybe there is a second reason we need to spend time together. Agenor will never meet his father, so maybe I can fill in some blanks. “You are a lot like your father…”

Agenor looks up in surprise. “Why are you bringing him up again?”

“Because we did not finish talking about him. I want you to understand something, Agenor. We, Gods, used to be selfish – maybe I still am, I do not know. We did not look after our children… the demi Gods. We should have, but we did not.”

Agenor’s frown deepens and he stares at the fire. His bottom lips quivers, showing his nervousness. “Will you tell me more about my father?”

“I never had any quarrels with Poseidon. He was a private person who loved the sea. He was good with words and always tried to mediate when matters became heated between Zeus and me.” It is the truth – I will not lie to Agenor. Agenor’s expression changes when he makes eye-contact again. I can tell that he wants to ask me something, but he isn’t sure how I will react. “You can ask me… I will not lash out at you. I might have done so in the past, but I am no longer that person.”

“You mentioned the reason for your falling out with Zeus…”

“A lover’s quarrel… Let us call it that.” I do not like being reminded of that affair, but I will not run away either.

“Didn’t Poseidon try to mediate between the two of you back then?”

“Yes, he tried… Poseidon did not want our brotherhood to fall apart, but Zeus was rather stubborn… And that is putting it mildly.”

“It is hard to imagine that Zeus and you… That the two of you…” Agenor lacks the courage to end his sentence though.

“All we had back then was each other. Zeus and I are opposites in many ways… I reckon it was only natural things would develop that way.”

“I wish I had known my father… I wanted to talk to him just once…” Agenor admits in a pained tone.

“I am sorry that never happened,” I offer. I cannot do more than that… I cannot bring back Poseidon. 

“These roads are dangerous… You should not be traveling.”

Agenor gives me a surprised look at hearing Makaria’s voice, but I merely shrug. I knew she wouldn’t be able to resist and that she would seek us out. Looking at her, I find her that her long, black hair, which usually roams free, has been forced into braids. She wears a warrior’s harness and her hand rests on her sword. “Maybe you will extend your protection onto us wretched travelers?” I play along. She moves closer to the fire and looks at me. Then her gaze shifts toward Agenor. 

“What are you doing here?” she says, addressing Agenor. 

“I am here because I need to talk to you… But you should talk to your father first.”

I incline my head toward Agenor in appreciation. I do want to talk to her. I gesture for her to come closer and to sit down in-between us. She hesitates, but then accepts the invitation. She sits down on a log and uses a long branch to poke at the fire, which she stares at.

“I never wanted you to find out the truth,” she says eventually, still avoiding eye-contact. “My mother should have told you when I was born, but she decided against it.”

“And so you decided against contacting me.” I look at her – truly look at her and realize there is some resemblance between us. “I never knew that I had sired a daughter… When Persephone left I closed my heart. There has never been anyone else. I love only her.”

“And you love her still. I watched the exchange on the beach,” she admits.

“But you chose to remove yourself from that scene, why?” I hope she did not act out of fear for me. 

“No, I’m not afraid of you, old father,” she says and finally manages a smile again.

“You called me that right from the start… I should have wondered why.”

“I didn’t want you to know—I wouldn’t have told you.”

“But you will not run away again, will you? I do not want to lose you… I want to get to know you… I want to know what my daughter is like.”

“If it is that important to you, we might be able to work something out.”

I know that I need to take small steps and her answer satisfies me. I rise from the earth and gesture for them to remain seated. “We talked, Makaria… Now you need to talk to Agenor as well… I will remain close…” I leave them at the campfire, hoping she will finally open up to him.

~~~

I’m not quite sure how to proceed from here. Hades took the easy way out as far as I’m concerned. 

“I won’t bite…” she says, rather unexpectedly, drawing a smile from me. I seek out her gaze and search her eyes. She seems relaxed and at peace. “Actually, I owe you an apology, Agenor. I had no right to treat you like that the other day. You wanted to help and I gave you the cold shoulder. You must understand though – I found it hard to be so close to my father without him knowing who I am.”

It is the first apology ever I heard from her. “You’re forgiven,” I say, still smiling at her. “You are right though—I only wanted what was best for you, and back then, I felt you should tell Hades…”

“You were right,” she admits and averts her gaze.

She looks rather vulnerable and I can’t recall ever having seen her like that before. “Will you stay with him?”

“I can’t… Not all the time at any rate… Now that he can no longer look after the dead, that task has fallen onto me. I have built a new place for them to dwell and I can’t stay away for too long.” 

I move toward her and cautiously reach for her hands. She pulls away at first, but then accepts my touch and I wrap my fingers around hers. “I like you, Makaria… I like you a lot.” The smile she gives me is colored with sadness.

“Agenor, before you say anything else, listen to me. I can’t roam the world with you… I have a task – I need to tend to those lost souls and trust me, we would not work out. My parents didn’t work out either for that very reason.”

“Maybe if you showed me this new underworld I can make up my own mind? I understand that you’re apprehensive about this, but maybe you’re worrying over nothing and I will like it there.” I do want to try for I love her… “If you are willing to take this risk, so am I…” It’s up to her eventually – it always has been.

She sighs and looks rather torn. “I shall show you my dwelling place… if you can find it in your heart to live there with me, I will consider your proposal.”

I guide her hand toward my lips and press a kiss onto the back. “Just give me a chance… I won’t disappoint you…”

~~~

Like Agenor, I accept her invitation and agree to accompany them. I must admit to being curious to this new dwelling place for the souls.

“Stay close to me… I will take us home…” she says.

Extending her powers, she wraps us up in a protective cocoon and transports us through time and space. When my vision clears again, I find myself in a garden. Large trees, with an abundance of apples and pears, stand to our right. A multitude of different flowers color the gardens and birds hop from branch to branch, singing their songs. “This is different indeed.” The Underworld which I ruled was a dreadful place.

“When mother and I decided to tend to the lost souls, we wanted them to feel at home here, so we modeled everything after their lives on earth.”

“Your mother?” Does that mean Persephone…? 

“I am here, husband-mine… I am thrilled that you have joined us… What do you think of this new world our daughter created?” Persephone walks up to me and gathers my hand in hers. She gives it a squeeze and then kisses me on the lips. 

“It is magnificent. Had I had the power to change the Underworld, I would have done so – for you.”

“Maybe now we can spend more time together, my love?” 

“Believe me when I say that I want nothing more than that.” I know that I have to return to the world of men in time, but I enjoy having her close right now. 

“There is someone who wants to see you, Hades… He wants to talk to you…”

I frown at my wife. “I do not understand.” But she is already guiding me away from the garden.

“When he learned that you had arrived, he asked me to fetch you, and I do so gladly.”

“You still love to speak in riddles…” I reckon she will never change, nor do I want her to change. But I do want to know who she is referring to. 

“Go to him… Talk to him… The both of you need closure.”

Persephone inclines her head and I follow the direction she is pointing me in. I cannot believe the sight that greets me. Standing to my right is Zeus – the way he was the last time we met – when we destroyed Kronos. Suddenly Persephone is gone and Zeus approaching. I do not how to act in his presence as I never thought we would meet again. 

“Brother…. Hades…” Zeus says, and his words are mere whispers, but I hear them loud and clear. “I missed you…” 

A moment later he wraps me up in his arms. His closeness brings back certain memories and I actually grow shy. “I do not understand. How can this be?”

“We Gods have souls as well, Hades… You doubted that… I never did… When I died, Makaria reached out to me. She had already begun building this safe haven and I obeyed her call. My soul was drawn to this place and I have been here ever since – watching you brother… I tried to help where I could…”

I rest my head against his shoulder and close my eyes, intent on savoring this moment. “I missed you too…I missed this… the intimacy we once shared.”

“We can have it again, brother…”

I lift my head and search his eyes. “You should not have sacrificed yourself for me. It was I who deserved to die – not you.”

“Hades, my work was done… Yours about to start… Don’t you understand the way things are supposed to be? You are one of the few remaining Gods… You must take my place… You must lead the humans… You must guide them… And please brother, be wiser than I was.”

“I cannot do that…” But I cannot deny that the future which Zeus paints is already taking shape.

“Don’t lie to me, brother. The people of Argos are building shrines for you. They are praying to you… You are their new God… be a kind and wise God, Hades…”

“I will do my best…”

“Brother… it is you!”

Easily identifying Poseidon’s voice, I turn and look at him. I never thought we would ever be united again, the three of us, but when Poseidon embraces us, I realize we have come full circle. “There is someone you should see,” I whisper into Poseidon’s ear.

“You brought my son to me… Thank you for that,” Poseidon says happily. “And I will greet him, but for now, I want to look at you and hold you…”

This is the way it was supposed to be – the three of us… Standing at each other’s side and looking out for each other. But somewhere along the way we got lost and hatred took over. The hate is gone now though, and all I feel while my brothers hold me, is love.

The end


End file.
